


My Ace Bust'em Rust'ems

by JoJo



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy Bear meets Sparky and Hopkinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ace Bust'em Rust'ems

**Author's Note:**

> posted to the Bay City Library December 2005

Didn't have my joint then. It was still just a twinkle in my eye. 

Most of the time I was looking out for a good venture for my talents. Some peachy ones came my way but they was mostly on the ill side of illegal. Had enough of cops rapping on the door in the middle of the night when I was at home, so I got up every day promising myself I wouldn't live my life like that. Trouble is... trouble is kind of an old friend, and it calls on me from time to time. I can usually hear it coming. This day, though, I didn't hear a thing. I went walking in the back door of Luther's poolroom. 

And I walked right in on a bust. 

There were two pushers in back of Luther's. Some latino and this guy I knew from somewhere who wore a red bandana. Then there were three turkeys in suits. I coulda kicked myself. By the time I got in there it was too late to back out. 

The cops were already streaming in from the front. Musta come down the street on silent. Man there was a gang of them. Trempett and Garner -- I knew those two. Always came on scene when something went down. And a whole posse of uniforms. There was this one pair looking all shiny and sharp. Never saw them before. They was new. And I tell you, I looked twice because there was something wide-awake about them. One of them was tall and slick. A viking in a blue uniform. He had that old cop stance, with the gun in the hand, but he wasn't as tense as they usually are. He seemed to be thinking what it was all about. The other one was more of a livewire. His cap had fallen off and he had this dark curly hair sticking up like an electric current had just run through it. And a blob of mustard on his chin. 

At first no-one took any notice of me, which was kind of strange because I had on this bright yellow leather coat. Down to my ankles. I knew if I tried to get out the back I'd most likely get shot. So I kind of hunched down and kept quiet. It was all smooth and easy for the cops. The first two uniforms came galloping in to sweep up the latino pusher and his friend in the red bandana. Like they was orchestrating some kind of dance Trempett and Garner ordered in two more to handle the suits. 

The new boys looked a little lost. 

"OK, you guys. Make your first arrest," Trempett said to them waving in my direction. 

"Is he part of this bust?" the curly one demanded as he trained his gun on me. Trempett looked like he was going to explode. 

"Just do your job, Sparky," Garner put in. "Don't blow your first case. Come on, Hopkinson, whatcha standing there for? Sheesh, riding with rookies..." 

Hopkinson had come up and stood right next to Sparky. So close they were touching. Seemed to me like if they was going to make a mess of their first case they was going to make a mess of it together. 

"We'll handle it," Hopkinson said. He sounded very obedient but I saw something else going on. 

They let Trempett and Garner leave. Hopkinson was fluffing about with his cuffs and Sparky still had his gun cocked in my direction. 

"Who are you, anyhow? And whatcha doing here?" said my curly one, standing off as he heard the big boys shut the door and posting the gun back where it belonged. Hopkinson got the cuffs back on the clip. 

Felt I had to introduce myself. After all, here were two cops thinking outside of their box. It was a new one on me. "They call me the Bear," I said. Trempett and Garner would probably have slapped me for that. 

"Like in Yogi Bear?" Sparky asked with a grin. 

"Like in Huggy Bear," I said. "Or you could call me Mister Brown." 

"Well, Mister Huggy Bear Brown," said Hopkinson. "Seems like you got caught in up something you don't want to be caught up in. You want to get out of here?" 

"I can go?" Guess I musta sounded stupid. 

Sparky just jerked his head to the back door. 

"What about those two? Tremlett and Garner?" I asked. 

They looked at each other. A little conversation went on but I didn't hear a single word. "This is our first day," Hopkinson said. "We're pretty dumb." 

I backed off a little, slowly, just to see if they was yanking my chain. "No," I said. "You're pretty cool." 

Got to the top of the steps and then something made me turn round. "You know," I said. "That one guy with the red bandana. I've seen him before. Can't remember his name though." 

"Well if you do..." said Hopkinson. "You know who we are." 

I nodded, getting my hand to the door knob. They really were letting me go, so I acknowledged them. "Officers Sparky and Hopkinson". 

"As we live and breathe," said Sparky. 

I got out, wondering how they were going to explain it to the two knuckle-heads in charge of the case. Had a feeling it would be a good story. 

Me, I got out of town and went to stay with my brother for a while. Didn't see em again until one day they pitched up in this red and white hoodlum of a set of wheels. 

But that was much later. 

**_The End_**


End file.
